Te estaré esperando
by LittlePandoraMayfair
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si en lugar de que Harry encontrara a Hermione llorando después de ver a Ron y Lavender besandose, Draco Malfoy la hubiese encontrado primero? Mi versión del final del capitulo 14, Felix Felicis, de Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo.


**Te estaré esperando**

_¿Qué pasa si en lugar de que Harry encontrara a Hermione llorando después de ver a Ron y Lanverder besandose, Draco Malfoy la hubiese encontrado primero? Mi versión del final del capitulo14, Felix Felicis, de Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo. _

No podía soportarlo más. Llevaba meses sintiendo emociones que nunca creyó que llegaría a tener. Para alguien que se consideraba a sí misma una persona sumamente lógica, no encontraba el sentido en que Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, se encontrase llorando en un salón y haciendo hechizos de aves por culpa de un chico. Ella era mejor que eso, pero seguía siendo un ser humano, una persona, una chica de tan solo 16 años con el corazón roto. ¿Pero cómo? Era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza todo el tiempo.

Todo había comenzado en quinto, extrañaba su presencia cuando no estaban juntos, al poco tiempo no podía concentrarse en clase y pasaba horas contemplando su cabello rojo por atrás, buscaba cualquier escusa para tocarlo y sonreía incluso con sus peores chistes. No podía negarlo más, estaba enamorada de Ron Weasley, un chico tonto pero divertido, egoísta pero buena persona en fondo, la persona que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y ahora era el chico que le había roto el corazón.

Pensar que hace tan solo unos minutos la victoria de Gryffindor en quidditch le había dado el escenario perfecto para acercarse a él y confesar sus sentimientos, pero el único escenario que tuvo fue ser la espectadora de como Ronald Weasley besaba apasionadamente a Lavender Brown…

Ahora se encontraba llorando silenciosamente en esa vieja aula ocupada por ella y sus avecillas mágicas que había hecho aparecer para calmarse.

-Estúpido Ron – susurro quedamente secándose las lágrimas.

-Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí, una sangre sucia – dijo una voz masculina que reconoció inmediatamente como la del príncipe de los slytherins – ¿Te han plantado Granger?

Hermione se giro para evitar que él la viese llorar, jamás le daría el gusto de verla así al sucio de Malfoy.

- Lárgate Malfoy- dijo fríamente –

- ¿En serio crees que me iré sin molestarte Granger? Un Malfoy nunca desperdicia una oportunidad de oro para molestar a una sangre sucia-

- Pues mira que no estoy de humor, así que si no te largas a la cuenta de tres te lanzaré un maleficio o tal vez te golpee otra vez húron asqueroso- dijo la castaña dándole por fin la cara al rubio y amenazándolo con la varita.

Él retrocedió asustado por la varita, no era tan idiota como para atreverse a que la bruja más inteligente de su generación lo hechizara, en cambio la castaña sonrio satisfecha con su victoria y agregó:

-¿qué esperas para largarte Malfoy? Comienzo a contar. Uno.-

El slytherin estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando notó los ojos rojos de la leona.

-Granger, ¿has estado llorando? – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿y eso que te importa? ¡Largó! – exigió ella, ahora un poco nerviosa de que Malfoy lo notará. No, nunca le daría el gusto de burlarse de su corazón roto.

-Pues me importa mucho, ¿acaso has sacado un 8 en alguna clase? ¿O no te supiste la respuesta de algo? La vida es algo más que libros pequeña sabelotodo – se burló él.

-No seas imbécil Malfoy. ¡Dos! –

-¿O será tal vez que te rompieron el corazón? ¿Fue la comadreja esa? ¿Acaso él…-

-¡Oppugno!- gritó Hermione y todas las aves atacaron a Malfoy con sus garras y picos.

Malfoy trataba de defenderse con todo de esas aves y también sacó su varita.

-¡**Finite Incatatem**! – exclamó como pudo el rubio y todas las aves desaparecieron – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca Granger? Si un profesor te hubiese visto ya estarías castigada. -

-Entonces ve, anda, corre y acúsame con McGonagall o Snape. ¡Haz lo que quieras, sinceramente me importa un comino! –Dicho esto la castaña se dejó caer en suelo de salón y no dijo más.

Malfoy se vio sinceramente tentado a hacerlo, pero nunca la había visto tan… vulnerable y enojada. A pesar de que no era una de sus personas favoritas, no la odiaba, al contrario, la admiraba en secreto por ser tan valiente, perseverante y fuerte; aunque su obsesión por ser una maldita sabelotodo lo desesperaba. Se acerco a ella y se dejo caer a su lado, la castaña tenia un olor dulce y delicioso, quiso mirarla a los ojos pero su cabello ocultaba su rostro como una cortina.

-Malfoy, por favor, hoy no puedo más…-

-Él no merece la pena para que le llores – le interrumpió el rubio muy serio.

La leona se sorprendió por su comentario, no había malicia, burla o desprecio en su voz cuando lo dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Estás llorando por Weasley, lo sé. Es la única persona que te ha hecho llorar – dijo él, sorprendiéndola más a sí mismo que a ella. No podía negar que la había observado siempre de lejos, pero no estaba consciente a que punto lo había hecho. – Eres demasiado para él, no te merece. La verdad no sé que le ves a ese pobretón. –

-¡No debería despreciarlo solo porque su familia no tiene tanto dinero como tú! – exclamó ella, saliendo a la defensa de Ron a pesar de que era la causa de que estuviese llorando – Es una buena persona, es torpe y egoísta, yo lo sé, pero eso no me importa –

-No lo desprecio por ser pobre, lo desprecio porque está todo el tiempo contigo-

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos ante esta declaración y no pudo responderle.

-Granger, te he observado desde que pusiste un pie en el colegio, al principio solo porque eras una hija de muggles que se juntaba con Potter y Weasley. En realidad siempre me causaste curiosidad, de cómo una chica que no había pasado toda su vida en el mundo mágico fuese una magnifica bruja – continuo Malfoy dejando que las palabras surgieran solas de su boca – Es verdad que me molestas, pero en realidad es para entretenerme y tener una excusa para hablar contigo, para serte sincero, eso de los sangre sucia me importa un bledo, son tan solo tonterías de mi padre, tal vez de niño lo creí, pero creciendo a la par tuya dejo de importarme. –

La leona busco su mirada para ver si sus ojos mentían, pero por primera vez su ojos se cruzaron con los de la serpiente. No había rastro de mentira, hablaba en serio, quiso despegar su mirada de la del chico, pero no pudo, era como si la electricidad los conectara (y dios sabe que ella si que sabe de electricidad muggle). Fue entonces cuando él levanto su mano, ella reaccionó cerrando sus ojos por reflejo, pero solo sintió las manos suaves de él en su rostro. Draco Malfoy le limpiaba las lágrimas con delicadeza.

-Hermione – él susurro suavemente, muy cerca de rostro. La castaña abrió sus ojos. Sintió su cálido aliento muy cerca de ella, casi podían tocarse con los labios.

-Bésame Draco– pidió ella.

Él obedeció y la beso suavemente. No como Krum que la había besado agresivamente, o como Ron estaba besando a Lavender en estos momentos seguramente, no, él era dulce y cariñoso, deseó más de aquel slytherin que tanto la había herido con sus comentarios antes. Abrió más sus labios dejando que él aumentada la intensidad de del beso. El rubio la beso como si el mundo se terminará mañana mientras intentaba fundirla contra su cuerpo.

Poco a poco se separaron, seguían sonrojados por la profundidad del beso, ninguno había besado a alguien de esa manera. Hermione aún percibía el sabor de menta y el calor de los labios de Malfoy en su boca.

El slytherin tenía el corazón acelerado y deseaba más de aquellos labios.

-Bésame nuevamente- exigió de ella.

-No – susurro él – No puedo volver a besarte cuando amas a alguien más. Volveré a besarte cuando no lo hagas.

Hermione sabia que él tenia razón a pesar de que deseaba desesperadamente sus labios. Ella asintió. Malfoy beso su frente con dulzura, colocó su mano en su mejilla y la acaricio, la castaña tenia la piel tan suave…

-Te estaré esperando, siempre lo he hecho –

-¿Hermione? – Un chico de cabello negro y lentes asomó la cabeza por la puerta del aula, quedándose en silencio sepulcral a ver a su mejor amiga con la serpiente.

-¿Harry? – dijo ella parándose de repente, provocando que Malfoy hiciese lo mismo

Malfoy no dijo nada, y mirando por última vez a la leona, dio media vuelta y salió del salón sin hacer caso a Harry.

-¿Hermione estás bien? Te he estado buscando por todos lados. – dijo Harry acercándose a ella - ¿A caso… a caso Malfoy te ha hecho algo malo? –

-No, en realidad no … - Ella miró la puerta por donde había salido el rubio, para después lanzarse a los brazos de su mejor amigo y llorar desconsoladamente mientras él la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello con ternura.


End file.
